Eli
by undertheupperhand
Summary: Poems I've made about Eli
1. Chapter 1

**Eli's POV **

I'm all alone  
>In my room<br>Lately, been feeling out of the loom  
>No one to share this pain<br>Time for me to end the game  
>Shame on me<br>I've done it twice  
>I've let both of my lovers die<br>I'm sorry Julia  
>I'm sorry Clare<br>I really wish that I was there  
>There to stop all of this mess<br>I won't love you any less  
>You were so young<br>How could this be  
>This all happened<br>Because of me  
>I don't need a therapist<br>I don't need help  
>I'm dealing with a new way<br>I've never dealt

I remember  
>Like it was yesterday<br>Me and Clare went out  
>For fun and play<br>We then went out down to the park  
>Just cause it was getting dark<br>Drew got into a fight with some tough kids  
>Who carried knives and guns and shxt<br>All I heard was one shot go off  
>And that night is when I truly lost<br>I'm in the waiting room  
>And I just can't take it<br>The doctor looks and says..  
>"I'm sorry, she didn't make it."<br>So I breakdown right on the floor  
>Not embarrassed, not ashamed<br>Didn't care anymore  
>How could I be so stupid!<br>To walk her to her death  
>The worst part is I don't remember her last breath<br>I have nightmares and they're scary  
>I hate to close my eyes<br>Those words they yell in my dreams  
>Just doesn't seem like lies<p>

So I'm sitting in my room  
>On my bed late at night<br>With this phone on my left  
>And a gun to my right<br>Which one to pick  
>Which one to choose<br>I choose the gun  
>I have nothing to lose<br>A tear comes from my eye, the right  
>I'm happy because I'll be with Clare tonight<br>I'm no longer needed or wanted in this world  
>I need to go find my girl<br>In two more seconds I'll be there.  
>I pull the trigger..feeling dizzy...<br>I'm coming for you Clare...

**So this stupid shxt kept me up cuz it wanted me to write it...so there u go... **


	2. Chapter 2

**New Poem...oh yeah! It's about Eli. New poem. Special thanks to BeautifullyMishappen, EflareDegrassi, and watchmebreakwatchmefall . They're awesome...**

**Eli's POV**

**"Oh Clare, always so curious." **

I can't find the right words to explain me  
>Maybe I'm the one to blame<br>I go for what I want  
>Eliminating everything in my path<br>I already won this silly game

**"He'll be out of the picture soon enough." **

I've got one target and I won't rest till I get rid of it  
>I'm tired of watching you guys have fun in front of me<br>I'm so sick of it

This isn't a pretty picture  
>All because of this guy 'Jake'<br>Ever moving here  
>Was by far your biggest mistake<p>

**"The only thing in the way of me getting Clare back is Jake"**

I'll keep my enemies close  
>Just to get to you<br>I just have to say, Jake...you're done  
>Over with, dead, through.<p>

You've practically said I'm crazy  
>"You're losing it. Seek help." ring a bell?<br>It's time to get payback  
>Time to break out of this shell<br> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhhm...So a quick Eli poem. I'm not going to do the usernames poems yet. Waiting for a lot of reviews first so it could be a long poem. K.**

**Eli's POV (up at 5:00am writing in his journal)**

Normal. Person.

Can't. Be.

Tried but

Failed...horribly.

Liked. Loved.

Not the same.

Rejected by her.

Love games.

Finished the play.

Now, win her back.

Never mind Imogen.

Where's mom and dad?

Trying to process thoughts

But can't dare,

To take pills.

I want Clare.

What time is it?

Why am I up?

I need peace, love, faith, Clare,

Friends, no other, a plan. Luck.

Why is Jake alive?

Need to clear my head

Need to.

Must go back to bed.

New plan.

Plan B

Wait.

You'll see.

Thinking. Thinking. Thinking.

Done.

Look at my window

The sun.

I'm frustrated...mad

Angry..hurt...sad.

Depressed.

Give me time To think of this next line...

**K. So, how'd you like it? Review please! :)) **


	4. Chapter 4

**My Degrassi Poem; Elijah Goldsworthy**

**Eli's POV **

You'd think that a boy like me  
>Would never go for such a bright girl<br>But as days, weeks, & months went past  
>I soon realised that she was my world<p>

Then we shared that long kiss at the park in a scene  
>That was made and created for just role-play<br>But in her eyes I could tell,  
>Which made my heart swell,<br>That she wanted to be mine that day

Too frightened to go to the next level with her  
>Because of my dark, terrible, past<br>But I told her so  
>And she let me know<br>That it was time to move on at last

We were different, very different  
>Oh you know what I mean!<br>But I assured her that opposites attract  
>I was then proven wrong<br>My life, a sad love song  
>Forcing my mind to go full on attack<p>

I had gotten rid of my prized possession  
>To be with the one that I loved<br>My Clare. Oh Clare. My sweet loving Clare.  
>So delicate. So innocent. So beautiful...like a dove<p>

But NO!

She took it the wrong way  
>And broke my heart at my darkest hour in distress<br>I felt so alone. Was tired. Flipped inside out.  
>As if she literally pulled my heart out of my chest<br>I'm like an observing, patient, quiet, and massive ticking time bomb  
>Just sitting there. Waiting to explode.<br>Awaiting that day  
>When I get to say<br>Loud and Proudly "I told you so,"  
>You'd think that a boy like me<br>Would never go for such a naive girl  
>Even though she's in the past<br>It's a dark shadow it cast  
>Covering..and forever darkening my whole entire world...<br> 


End file.
